


Falling Through the Cracks

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, It's A Wonderful Life AU, Post-Doomsday, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Rose, the Doctor hits rock bottom. Will a visit from a kind stranger help him cope? Based on "It's a Wonderful Life", prompt taken from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Through the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt post on tumblr that I decided to adopt! It takes place right after the Racnoss. 
> 
> P.S. I own nothing
> 
> Enjoy!

The Doctor passed unseeing through the snow-covered streets of New New York. After his tryst with the Racnoss, he found himself to not be in the mood for anything too adventurous. Either that, or it was being of losing Rose. It was an odd feeling, being so invested in a person that everything becomes bleek once they’re gone.

“Oh, Doctor! What a surprise.”

The Doctor startled out of his thoughts and turned toward the voice. He was met by the sight of the mayor, looking as healthy as ever.

The mayor was looking healthy and robust as ever, a jolly grin on his face. “Where is that lovely girl of yours, eh? Pretty thing. Always had a soft spot for blondes, myself.” He laughed merrily.

The Doctor swallowed uncomfortably, pushing down fresh bouts of pain to be able to smile half-heartedly back. “She’s at home. I see you’re doing well. Good, that’s good.”

“Oh, more than good! Splendid! Fantastic! Your little stunt brought me quite the good publicity, my friend.” He patted the Doctor on the arm with a large grin. “Please, come by mine at supper. You’ll be the guest of honor.” He leaned in close and dropped his voice. “And if you’re able to, go pick up that sweet thing of yours. Having a lady on your arm never hurts in the camera’s eye.” He winked and then motioned for his crew to move along.

The Doctor watched as the mayor left, the smile leaving his face the instant the man had turned around. He continued down the slick road, hands in his pockets. The sight was beautiful, really. Soft crystals falling down upon the many warmly dressed civilians, Santa suits ringing bells at shop doors and Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas” coming from the many infused speakers in the old-looking lamp posts. It was the epitome of Christmas cheer.

Rose would have loved it.

He quickly turned his thoughts back to the Racnoss. Their race was supposed to be as dead and gone as his, just like the Daleks, but it seemed he never got anything right. Perhaps that was why he always lost everything. He didn’t deserve any better. His hearts began racing as he delved further into self-deprecation. What was the point? He’d been around so long and what did he have to show for it? The Daleks seem to survive no matter what he does, Rose paid that price.

He was just so tired.

900 years was a long time. Longer than most the of universe lived. Perhaps it was finally his time. A regeneration didn’t even seem worth it anymore. It was all just start again, anyway.

“Help!”

The Doctor was struck out of his thoughts by the sound of a withered old man. The man’s foot was stuck in a crack formed from the cold in the road with a large truck plummeting straight toward him. The Doctor reacted without thinking, leaping forward and tackling the man to the opposite sidewalk.

The man blinked up at him with a smile. “Young man, thank you. You saved my life.”

The Doctor pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not a problem. You have to be careful out there, though.” He stood and was about to go back across the street when the man’s next words froze him in place.

“Come now, Doctor, keep an old man company for a bit, yeah?”


End file.
